Find Yourself
by Winged Lady Colette
Summary: The world discovered them, and feared them. Revered them as monsters. But they are about to realize the true monsters Shinobi become when their kids are taken. Modern day meets shinobi era.
1. Mundane

**Author's Note: No one get mad! I'm sorry. It's another story! But this one has been stuck in my head for a long time! Forgive me! x.x Anyway, most of these kids are made up, but the others are cannon, okay? I don't want to hear about how that kid doesn't exist, okie doki? Let me know what you think, if I should continue or not! I have a feeling this will be a good one! Enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Nothing really, just language maybe.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even most of the OCs. My brother made most of them.**

 **Word Count: 2,983**

A young, thirteen year old girl, stands before her full-body length mirror. She runs her plain blue brush through shoulder length dark brown hair. She does it with a monotonous repetition and without any pride. She wasn't the type of person that cared much for her looks. She stares into her own dark brown eyes, watching her black pupils adjusting a bit in the morning light. At this close, she's able to see all of her features pretty well, but glancing at the window behind her, the tree that stretches up just beyond, is blurry.

With a long winded sigh, she turns and grabs red-rimmed glasses, putting them on and slipping them up her nose. She tries to tuck the bangs that were all pushed to the left side behind her ear but it's not long enough and easily slips back into place. She tries two more times with no better results than the first time.

Another sigh. The girl turns and heads to the door, leaving her simple room filled with a bed, dresser, mirror, nightstand with a red lamp and a single picture upon it with a younger version of the girl standing beside an older girl and two brothers, identical twins and the oldest of the four of them. Four siblings.

The young girl heads down the stairs to see her mother drinking coffee while reading the morning paper. She doesn't look up when the girl walks in.

"Morning, Mom," the young girl says, walking over to the fridge, grabbing out an orange before closing the door and sitting down at the other end of the table, beginning to peal it.

The woman finally looks up. "Sarada," the woman says, laying down her mug, "use a paper towel or plate, please."

The young girl, Sarada, looks up at her mom, frowning. "I won't make a mess."

The woman brushes her long dark brown hair over her shoulder and raising an eyebrow, looking mildly amused. "I know. You're a lot better than Daiachi, I'll give you that, but I just cleaned the house and I don't want to have to clean up again. Please, for me?"

Sarada sighs, nodding. She stands up and grabs a napkin, laying it down under the orange before continuing to peal it.

A moment later a young man appeared, bouncing into the room with a jubilant look on his face, humming an out-of-tune melody of a song under his breath. The same song that could be heard being sung extra loudly a few hours earlier in the bathroom while the shower was running. It sounded about as good as his humming does now.

"Speak the devil's name and he shall appear," Sarada mumbles, still pealing her orange.

Daiachi pauses, looking down at Sarada curiously while their mother smiles around the rim of her coffee mug. Daichi, with similar dark brown hair and dark brown eyes as Sarada, reaches down and puts his hands heavily upon his little sister's shoulders. He squeezes them tightly. "What are you trying to say, little sister? Got someone on your mind, do you?" He leans down close Sarada's ear.

Sarada glares over her shoulder at her older brother. "You know, for being the eldest of us, you are probably the most childish. Are we sure Sanada isn't the eldest?"

"No, sorry," their mom says with mirth, "My cute little Sanada was born second."

"That was because the greatest portion of the womb was taken up by his fat ass," a soft, smooth voice says in the doorway.

"Sanada!" Daiachi says excitedly, turning to his twin brother who was the exact same in almost every way except hair style and Sanada had a slightly skinnier face. Both had long, dark brown hair, pulled up into a single pony tail at the back of their heads with bangs hanging in their faces. Daiachi's bangs frame his face on either side about his jaw length while Sanada's stomps at his eyebrows, covering his forehead. "Don't be mean! I wasn't fat," the eldest twin says, pouting.

Sanada rolls his own dark brown eyes. "You were almost eight pounds while I was barely six. I think that qualifies you being a fat ass."

Their mother chokes on her drink, coughing a bit. "Sanada," she says through her coughs, "not in front of your sister, please."

"My apologies, mother," Sanada says, sounding anything but. Sarada rolls her eyes. She may be only eight, but she had heard a lot worse than that. It's just because she's the youngest that her mom and dad both think that she needs to be coddled. She wasn't a baby and hated that she was always being treated like she was. Sarada and Sanada both lock eyes and he winks, as if able to read her mind.

Daiachi looks insulted. "I don't have to stay here and take this! I'm heading to school. At least there people respect me."

"Sorry, baby," their mother says playfully. "I love you."

"Yeah, thanks, mom," Daiachi says, leaning down and patting Sarada's shoulder before flying out the door. "Bye! See you at school, Sanada!" He didn't even wait for a response before he was skipping down the sidewalk.

"Bye," Sanada says even though his brother is long gone, then looks to their mom. "Where is Madonna?"

"She went to school early to be with Ria," Sarada says, looking up at her brother. "You know how she _loves_ him."

Sanada frowns. "She's fifteen years old and Ria is sixteen. They don't know what love is."

"But an eighteen year old does?" Sarada asks, looking at her older brother coyly eating her orange. "Daiachi seems to think he's in love with that Ashton, girl."

"Daiachi is a moron and he's only thinking with his-"

"Sanada!" Their mom snaps, eyebrows raised. "Deter from your line of thought immediately." She gives him a look of warning.

Sanada shakes his head. "Whatever. The point is, you're my good little sister. Stay away from boys. They're no good." He sighs, glaring at their mom when she giggles at his protectiveness, green eyes bright. He looks back over at Sarada. "I will walk you to school in Madonna's stead. Hurry up so we aren't late."

"I don't need a babysitter," Sarada says, but does as she's told. She cleans up her mess and finishes eating her orange before grabbing her backpack and waving goodbye to her mom and following Sanada out the door. They live in a town of about almost a thousand people. It's a harbor city, pretty remote, but the schools are good and it's all Sarada's ever known.

"Is dad coming home for dinner tonight?" Sarada asks, looking up at her brother.

It's a nice morning. A bit chilly with the wind but the sun is beating down on them. The morning is quiet, even though people are already up and about getting ready for work and school. The town is small enough that for the most part anywhere in it can be reached by walking. There was one school in the entire town that held the students from all grades, that's where they were heading.

He shrugs. "He's the mayor of our little town, I would like to assume he'd try," Sanada says simply, but doesn't appear to be too optimistic. "Philip's got a job to do," he says bit a bitter undertone.

"Why do you call dad that?" Sarada asks, waving at some classmates also walking to school.

Sanada shrugs. "Same reason Madonna calls mom Janice. I can't stand him and she can't stand her. That's just the world we live in."

Sarada doesn't say anything for a long time. They wait until the light turns green with the walking person on it before crossing the street. Once they reach the other side, she finally says, "I don't think she likes me. Mom, I mean."

Sanada doesn't say anything, just puts his arm around her shoulders. After they get close to the k-12 school that they all attend, Sanada looks down at Sarada with large, dark brown eyes.

"I don't think they wanted any of us. Dad's always working and mom seems..." he looked at a loss for words.

"Biding her time?" Sarada guesses, pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. Sanada nods, frowning deeper.

"Just don't think about it. In just a few short years, we will all be graduated and out on our own and then we won't have to worry about it anymore. Alright?" He pushes her bangs out of her eyes. Sarada nods, sighing for what feels like the hundredth time this morning.

"Sarada!"

The two siblings turn to see a large, dark skinned girl with light brown hair and eyes. She waves frantically to get the other girl's attention.

"Bye, Sanada," Sarada says, walking over to her best friend. "Hey, Chocho, how was your morning?"

"Yeah, how about you?" Chocho says, half her hair pulled up into it's usual two pony tails. She reaches up to make sure they are still in place, before swinging her arms back and forth.

The two walk into the school together, entering the crowded halls, heading for their lockers, which were next to each other. They put their back packs into their lockers and grab out all of their supplies before shutting their lockers and heading to their class. They are a bit early. They have about twenty minutes before class starts but Sarada's an early bird. They get to their class and pretty much everyone is already there, all around the classroom talking to one another, joking and playing around. Their teacher isn't there yet.

"So, guess what I heard we're suppose to learn about today?" Chocho says, sitting in her seat behind Sarada's. Sarada turns around to face her.

"What?"

Chocho smiles, playfully. "You have to guess, silly."

"Supposedly we are going to learn about the Bermuda Triangle War," a boy next to Sarada says, turning to them. It's a blond haired, blue eyed boy named Boruto. He was one of the fastest kids in class so everyone called him Bolt.

"Thanks a lot, Bolt, I was trying to get Sarada to guess, not have you answer for her," Chocho says, rolls her eyes playfully, not seeming upset. She leans back in her chair and crosses her arms over her chest. She shrugs her shoulders again.

Boruto smiles sheepishly. "Sorry. I thought that was an open ended question."

The boy behind him, Shikadai, a boy with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with dark green eyes, leans his right cheek heavily upon his hand. His face is drooped with a look of complete boredom. "The Bermuda Triangle War is all over the news all the time. If you pay attention to the news then you'd already be up to date on current facts. This is all just about the discovery of the people beyond, I'm sure."

Chocho leans forward again. "But don't you think that's like... I don't know, really graphic for us?"

"Where these people come from," Inojin, a scary pale boy with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail with his eyebrow length bangs left unbound and green eyes, says from in front of Boruto, "children our age would have already had our first kill."

"That's right," Boruto says wearily, "they graduate school at our age and set out to start killing each other."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Shikadai mutters."

"Shikadai!" Chocho says, eyes wide. "What are you saying?"

Shikadai blinks rapidly, wondering why everyone was giving him a weird look. Inojin, the only one with a stoic face, says, "That's fucked up, dude."

Shikadai raises an eyebrow. "No, I mean graduating at our age. We still got five years to go. Dear god, I'm not a lunatic. Why the hell are all of you staring at me like that?" He rolls his eyes, looking even more bored than before.

"Thank god," Boruto says, laughing. "I thought we had lost you to the dark side."

The lazy boy grunts, laying his head down onto his desk.

Sarada huffs under her breath, leaning back in her chair. "Interesting..." She murmurs, more to herself than anyone.

It's at that moment that the teacher walks in, ordering all the kids to return to their seats. She stops by her desk and goes through role call. Once it's done, everyone was there, she begins with the lesson.

"Alright class," she says, turning to look at all the students, "today we are going to learn about the Bermuda Triangle War, or as it is starting to be called, The Ideology War. Almost twenty years ago, we finally had the technology needed to enter the Bermuda Triangle. As we covered last week, the Bermuda Triangle has claimed many lives in years passed. Amelia Earhart, USS Cyclops, Carroll A. Deering, the likes. But once we were finally able to make it into the Bermuda Triangle we discovered three large continents along with a bunch of small islands within it. These continents and islands are too big and too numerous to somehow fit into this small space in the sea. There are no current theories on how this is even possible.

"On these continents," their teacher continues, "we came across other human beings. They were vastly different from us. They had modern enough technology for computers and modern medical machines, but fought using swords and old style muskets. These people recognize themselves, as Shinobi. A Japanese term for ninja and spoke in a similar language to Japanese." Their teacher pauses, looking around the class with serious eyes. "These people, turned out to be monsters."

* * *

A beautiful young lady, stood unmoving on a train. People kept a respectful distance from her. It was still early morning but she wore thick black glasses and had a stick in her hand to signify a blind person. A foolish young man, thinking that he would be able to pull a fast one on the blind woman, steps only a bit closer and leaned forward to reach into the small purse she had hanging over her shoulder.

As his hand drew near, hers shot back and wrapped around his wrist in a vice grip, the rest of her body remaining unmoving. The man lets out a yelp of pain at the surprising strength in the short blind woman.

"Are you trying to steal from me, sir?" The woman asks in a soft voice, but it's loud enough to draw the attention of nearby passengers. "I would advise against that, sir."

"I-I wasn't trying to do anything," the guy says quickly, trying to pull his hand back from her grip, but her hand closes tighter in warning.

"I'm happy to hear that," she says, still not turning to look at him. "Then why were you reaching toward my purse? Is something hanging out of it? No, it shouldn't matter. There is no reason for you to be reaching toward my person unless you have... less favorable ideas in mind." The young woman finally turns toward the young man. "So, what is it?"

"Excuse me, miss," another gentleman walks over to them, looking at their joined hands, "is this man causing some problems for you?"

The young woman, a light purple sun hat adorning the top of her head, smiles lightly. "Yes, sir. But it appears as though this young man has learned his lesson, yes? Slippery fingers against whom you perceive as unsuspecting..." she trails off for a moment, tilting her head a bit, "may not be the smartest course. Don't you agree, young man?"

"Y-Yes ma'am. I-I'm sorry, ma'am." The young woman releases his hand right as the train stops. The young man rubs his aching wrist, looking down at the young lady in a mixture of surprise and fear.

"Good, don't forget that," the woman says before turning around and walking out of the train, using her stick to guide her. The young man raced away, wanting to avoid any sort of altercation with any of the people on the subway giving him the evil eye. She walks out of the subway and up the stairs. She patiently hails a taxi and climbs in, giving the address.

"That's a bit out of the city, ma'am, are you sure this is the right address?" the taxi driver asks. He has a thick accent that the young woman is unfamiliar with. But he doesn't sound unkind.

"It is," she says softly, tucking a strand of long black hair behind her ear.

The driver takes off and they drive in silence for a while before the older man looks up at the young woman, sitting cross legged, smoothing out her knee length purple dress, in his rearview mirror.

"Are you visiting family out there, miss? Or is it for work, if you don't mind me asking."

"Family," the woman says softly, turning her face toward the window. "I have children in that city."


	2. Malibu

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone! I am _so_ sorry about the wait! I've been busy with other stories and work and life that I haven't been able to update this one in a long time. Sorry about that! There is a little bit of buzz for this story so I'm going to keep going with it! I love hearing what you have to say! This is a new, and weird concept, even to myself, so I hope y'all like it! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

 **Warnings: Nothing really, just language maybe.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not even most of the OCs. My brother made most of them.**

 **Word Count: 4,582**

Sarada sits up in her seat a bit more, unable to hide the intrigue on her face.

"How are they monsters if they are humans like us?" One of her classmates asks.

The teacher turns a heavy gaze toward the students, putting her hands behind her back and straightening up a bit, as if reciting something from memory that came to her almost like a mantra. After a moment of stoic staring, Sarada turns a bit in her seat to glance back at her best friend. Chocho catches her eye and shrugs heavier set shoulders.

"These people were capable of doing things that could only be seen in fairy tales or movies. They can utilize the elements in a strange magical fashion. The term that we've come to understand is 'jutsu'. When they are performing these magical acts, they are performing jutsu. These people are capable of things that could only be dreamed of and because of elements that we have yet to understand, the local wildlife on each of the islands and continents are vastly unusual either in color, size or the species altogether than what we are used to," the teacher explains.

"That doesn't answer the question," Shikadai says, resting his chin onto his right palm. "What makes them monsters? The fact that they are different? I know it's a modern day issue in our society, but are we really calling them monsters for it? That's fucked up."

"Shikadai," Chocho says, glaring at the back of the brown haired boy's head. "Watch the language."

Shikadai makes a noncommittal noise, shaking his head. "It's just stupid, teach. Can you explain that without making an ass out of us?"

The teacher stares down at Shikadai for a long time. "They were mistrusting-"

"Wouldn't you be, if someone invaded your lands?" Shikadai asks, cutting her off. It's obvious in both his tone and the way he's sitting, that he's not going to let her try and feed him bullshit. If she does, she's lost him the entire rest of this lesson.

She shifts her weight from one foot to the other, letting out a long winded sigh. She gives him a look, as if trying to think of an argument that can't be refuted by the twelve year old genius. She takes a few moments to think before she says, "They were unwilling to co-operate with our-"

"Did we give them reason to? We are well known for going in guns blazing," Shikadai says sourly, glaring up at the teacher's face. "I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but does that book show where we tried to compromise and understand, then where we went wrong? Or does it simply say something vague like, "We tried, and failed and it resulted in war."? Because that would _really_ surprising." He rolls his eyes. Some of the students begin leaning closer together and whispering in agreement. It was all a little shady.

Sarada interlaces her fingers on her desk, noting that the teacher didn't appear able to respond right away. She obviously didn't expect Shikadai to have any interest in this subject, especially enough to argue with her on the finite points of the beginning of this war. She didn't come properly prepared to answer these questions in a way that wouldn't be picked apart by the green eyed genius. He did make some excellent points that she couldn't dispute. Sarada brings a hand up to her temple, running her fingers through the short black strands.

"That's... a very good point," the teacher admits. "I suppose I don't know the finer details of the beginning exploration, but we are in war right now and the reasoning behind it, while controversial, I'll admit, isn't what we are here to learn about." Her posture straightens up again. "We are here to talk about the VIPs of this war on our opponent's side. The things they can do and a number of different things."

Shikadai grunts, leaning back in his seat, frowning at being ignored.

The projector above their heads turns on and reveals a shadowy figure. He stood atop of what appeared to be... a large... frog? Some of the kids in the class snicker at how insane that looked. But Sarada didn't say anything, didn't even move. Her eyes were lock on the figure clouded in darkness. Whomever this was, he or she was too powerful for anyone to get a good enough shot of them. Just their silhouette.

The next picture was obviously a woman, her long hair flowing behind her, and a noticeable curve of her bust in the shadow of the moon. But there was something strange about the picture that made Sarada wonder if it was a flaw with the picture or not. Her hands were glowing blue. One hand is flat and forward while the other is back at her waist, poised to strike... with the palm?

Sarada didn't know much about fighting, but she doubted that was how someone was suppose to fight. But, what did she know?

The next picture was of someone wearing a large black cloak that trails behind them. This is the most detailed picture yet. Sarada expects that it's a man, but it's an aerial view of short black hair and a sword in his right hand. But other than that, Sarada can't make out anything else. She just assumed it's a man on a whim, but it could be a short haired woman just as easily.

The last picture is of a woman. It was more like a still frame taken from a video. The woman, obscured in the darkness provided from the tank she has lifted over her head, prepared to throw it, was a sight.

"Wow!" One of the kids mutters. "Is that girl holding a _tank_ above her head?" They ask incredulously.

"Holy shit," Shikadai says, eyes wide. "Okay, that's insane."

"This, ladies and gentlemen," their teacher says slowly, bringing her hands behind her back, "is the four generals of the rebellion. The first and the third, " she shows the pictures again, "are called the Brothers of Prophecy. The Second is called the Byakugan Princess and this final one is called the Second Slug princess. Above almost all others in the world, these four are by far, the most dangerous."

* * *

After school, Sarada and her group of friends walk down the street together. It was her, Chocho, Boruto, Shikadai, Inojin, and Mitsuki. They walk down the sidewalk as the sky above them starts to darken. They usually walk home together, talking about the day. As annoyed as they can be with one another, it's a ritual that they've had for many years.

"Pretty crazy about those generals," Chocho says. "I mean, think about it? They are considered the heads of the fight on that side and yet we know next to nothing about them. Crazy, isn't it?"

"Insane," Shikadai mutters, crossing his arms over his chest and closes his eyes. "They spent so much time trying to find these guys, and they can't. They don't even know much about their lieutenants either. It's surprisingly horrible how little we know about these people individually. They are considered our greatest enemy and yet we are just calling them by code names like we're in some stupid spy movie."

"I don't know," Boruto says, bringing his arms behind his head as he walks. "Our teacher is usually really thorough when teaching us about things, especially history, but today just felt kind of weird."

"It's recent history, Bolt," Mitsuki says, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe she just doesn't know much about it yet."

"Oh, well that's obvious," Inojin says, smiling happily. "The way she practically tripped and stumbled her way through that lesson. It's very obvious this isn't her forte."

"Ouch," Chocho says, scratching the back of her head. They stop at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn green. "I don't know what she did to deserve that, but ouch."

"She's an annoying, braying bitch who likes to talk down to people because she thinks that she's better than everyone," Inojin says, still smiling, his voice hasn't changed in the slightest. It was like he was talking about the weather and not how incompetent their teacher is. Sarada had to agree to a certain point, that this lesson was different than before. But it could just be attributed to all of the unknowns that still circle the war even to this day.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Boruto says, stopping at the other side of the crosswalk. "I need to go pick up my little sister. Bye, guys and girls!" He waves his hand around in farewell before heading to the right while the rest of them go straight.

Boruto stops outside of one of the houses a street over and knocks on the door, stepping back from the door and waiting patiently. There is sounds of children playing inside. A moment later the door opens to reveal a beautiful blond haired woman, smiling down at the boy.

"Hello, Boruto," she says.

"Hello, Mrs. Smith," Boruto says, smiling back at her. "I'm here to pick up Himawari."

"Sure thing," Mrs. Smith says, stepping aside. "Come on in for a moment, the girls are playing upstairs." Boruto does as he's asked and steps into the messy house, girl toys strewn about the place. It's the same as Boruto has seen every time he comes to pick his little sister up from her best friend's house. "Himawari, Seki! Come on Down! Boruto's here!"

"Boruto!" Himawari can be heard yelling from the upstairs. There is a thunder of footsteps coming down the stairs before the dark brown haired eight year old girl is in view around the corner and her blond haired best friend is at her heels. Himawari launches herself off the bottom step and into Boruto's arms. "Hi, big brother!" Himawari says, jubilantly. "I had the best day at school today!"

Himawari's big blue eyes, completely identical to her older brother's eyes lock, right at Seki jumps down to the bottom step. Seki is the same age as Himawari with long redish blond hair and big brown eyes. She grins broadly up at Boruto.

"Hi!"

"Hey, Seki," Boruto says, reaching out and ruffling her hair. "Come on, Himawari, let's head on home. You can tell me all about your day at school, then."

"Okay!" Himawari says, pulling back from her older brother and saluting before spinning around and hugging her best friend tight. "I'll come back over and play again after school tomorrow, okay, Seki?"

Seki nods, hugging Himawari back. "Okay! Bye!"

Himawari takes Boruto's hand and waves goodbye with the other as she slips her shoes on. Boruto picks up her purple backpack and slings it over his shoulder. "Thanks, Mrs. Smith!" Boruto and Himawari say at the same time before walking out of the house.

"Be careful on your way home, you two," Mrs. Smith says, looking up at the sky. "It looks like a storm is brewing."

* * *

A ringing noise.

"Are you going to get that?"

The upper back length dark brown haired girl shakes her head, stuffing her phone back into her pocket. "Nope."

The blond boy walking right next to her, raises a delicate blond eyebrow. "Janice again?"

The girl rolls her dark brown eyes. "She's an annoying pain in my ass. God, I can't wait to get out of that house and away from her. She's rotten."

The boy's white blue eyes turn down to her, completely turned away from the baseball field behind him. His fingers are running through the links on the waist length chain link fence right next to him. "I don't get what you don't like about her. She's a little strict, yeah, but she's not nearly as terrible as you seem to think that she is, Madonna."

Madonna rolls her eyes. "You don't see her when it's just the family, Ria. She's so fucking condescending, it makes me want to vomit, and she is trying to be do nice it's horrible."

Ria shakes his head, looking down at her for a moment, long blond hair blowing in the breeze. He pauses a moment to pull his hair into it's regular ponytail in the middle of the back of his head before turning to look back down at Madonna.

"Madonna, I think you're just looking for reasons not to like-"

"Hey! Look out!" Someone behind them yells.

A split second later, Madonna's eyes flicker right behind Ria's head to the baseball swiftly closing the distance. Her eyes widen considerably and her hand reaches out to grab hold of Ria's left wrist right as his right hand goes flying back behind himself before his head even starts to turn. Or, at least, that's how it looks to Madonna, but it happened so fast she's not sure exactly what happened. All she knows is that at the end of this entire thing, Ria was turned to the side holding the baseball in his right hand, looking slightly perplexed.

Madonna was still holding onto his other hand. Her eyes are wide and her breath has stopped. After a moment, her shoulders relax. "Shit, Ria! That was amazing! How did you do that? It was right behind your head!"

Ria shakes his head before twisting around the rest of the way and throws the ball back toward the field before turning back around and continue walking. Madonna stares up at him curiously for a moment before allowing him to have his time to think about what just happened. His face is pale and looks like he might be slightly in shock. Madonna can get that. So she lets him think.

As they leave the school ground, Madonna spots a woman standing at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to turn green. Her back is to them and her light purple dress is fluttering around her in the breeze, along with her waist length long dark brown hair. There is a sun hat on top of her head and her large purse and settled on her shoulder. She is holding something out in front of her.

As Ria and Madonna step up along side her, they can see her walking stick and the large thick black glasses over her eyes. Ria is pulled from his stupor to look down at her curiously.

"Hello," the woman says, her voice soft and airy.

Ria and Madonna glance at one another in surprise before looking back at the woman. "Hello," they say.

"We didn't mean to stare..." Ria says slowly.

The woman smiles, turning toward them. "I'm not mad," she says kindly. She holds her hand out toward them.

Madonna hesitates a moment before taking it and giving it a small shake. "I'm Madonna."

The woman's smile doesn't shift. "Madonna, it's nice to meet you, sweetheart."

Madonna releases the woman's hand and Ria is the next to take it. Her head tilts more toward the blond haired boy. "I'm Ria," the sixteen year old says, giving her hand a firm shake before releasing it.

"Hinata," the woman says, right as the light turns green. She suddenly looks embarrassed, sharply turning and stepping off the sidewalk and into the road and nearly falling over. She caught herself easily but Ria put his hand around her elbow to stabilize her. "Thank you, Ria," Hinata says, blushing in embarrassment. She pats his hand. "Would you walk me across the street?"

Ria nods. "Sure, Ms. Hinata." He pulls her arm through his and easily walks across the street with her, not minding her added weight. Once they reach the other side, she appears reluctant to let go, but does, tipping her head down a bit.

"Thank you, Ria, Madonna," Hinata says softly. "I'll be going now. It was... so nice to meet you." With that, she turns on her heel and walks the opposite way of the two teenagers, easily slipping into the crowd.

"She was nice," Madonna says, looking up at Ria. He nods, searching the crowd for the woman but no longer able to see her. He lets out a little sigh before looking back over at Madonna.

"Yeah," he agrees. "I feel like... like I've seen her somewhere before." His eyebrows pull together tightly, straining to recall where he could have met her before. "I just don't know where."

Madonna raises an eyebrow. "I've never seen her around town before, though. Where do you think you've seen her?"

Ria shakes his head. "I don't remember." He lets out a little sigh and shakes his head again. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. If it was important, I would have remembered."

Madonna nods, linking her arm through his. "Come, let's get home. If I don't beat Janice home, she's going to murder me." Madonna rolls her eyes.

Ria nods. "Yeah, let's go. Today has been weird."

"It sure has."

* * *

The next day, after Sarada got home from school, she closes the door behind her. She glances out the window to see the cloud a deep black color, making her shiver a bit. There is a river that separates their town in two and it gets really violent when the weather gets bad. She didn't so much mind the weather, as she did the river, it was known for flooding and that made it dangerous. A lot of people lose their homes every single time it floods that bad.

"I'm home!" Sarada calls.

"Welcome home," her mom calls from the other room. "Your dad is home early today!"

Sarada walks into the living room to see her mother and father sitting on the love seat next to one another, Daiachi and Sanada are standing right next to the couch, looking at her as she walks in.

"Hello..." Sarada says slowly, eyebrows raised. She looks around the room for a moment. "Um, what's everyone doing here?"

"Thought it would be nice to have a family night," Janice says, smiling. Then, she frowns slightly. "Or, at least, it will be a family night, when your sister gets home. But you know her, she'll take her sweet time getting home." Janice lets out a little sigh.

"It's fine," their father says, reaching over and patting their mother's shoulder. "She's just going through a rebellious faze. Leave her be."

Janice sighs. "Yes, dear, you're right." She rolls her shoulders back and looks between her three children. "Alright, what would you guys like for dinner tonight?"

"Wooh!" Daiachi fist pumps the air. "Sucks to be you, Madonna, because of hormonal teenage girl syndrome, you don't get a say in dinner tonight! I want pizza!"

Sanada rolls his dark eyes. "Whatever, pizza is fine with me."

Sarada nods. "Yeah, I don't care."

Philip looks over at Janice and smiles. "There you go, Janice, looks like you're off the hook for cooking tonight. How about I order it, huh?"

"So kind of you, hun," Janice says, rolling her eyes. Sanada stares blandly down at them, glaring at Daiachi who elbows him in the gut.

Daiachi grins at his little brother. "Let us be civil, shall we, my beloved, yet sorely misguided little brother?" He lets off a little laugh when Sanada glared at him for both his actions and his words. But Sanada wasn't the type of person who made a big scene, so he just closed his mouth and let the situation pass without bringing any more attention to it.

"I'm home," Madonna calls, walking into the house, and up behind Sarada. She stop right next to the youngest of them, and tilts her head to the side in confusion. Her eyes scan the room for a moment before she asks, "What are we all doing gathered together?"

"Family night!" Daiachi says, pleased and beaming over at the older of the two sisters. "And we are having pizza tonight!"

"Yum," Madonna says flatly. "And what does family night entail?"

"Movies, I fear," Sarada says, looking up slightly at her short, older sister. Madonna blinks slowly, disdain obvious on her face, but says nothing.

After a movie and pizza, the family goes their separate ways. To their own separate corners in the house, as per usual.

Sanada and Daiachi take the living room to argue over who gets to watch what. Sarada was stepping out of her bedroom to go to the bathroom after finishing her homework when she hears Daiachi calling out to her dad, telling him to hurry. There is a strange lilt to his voice that made Sarada's body feel cold. She heard her parents walking in from the study down stairs into the living room.

Madonna opens her door, having heard Daiachi yelling. She looks over at him, eyebrows raised.

"What's going on?" Madonna asks. "What's Daiachi yelling about?"

Sarada shakes her head. "I don't know. He was calling for dad, though."

Madonna shrugs her shoulders and walks over to the stairs, Sarada following after. They creep down the stairs to see the four oldest in the house gathered around in front of the television to see a news report about an attack on the mainland.

The headline reads: Shinobi attack America.

Madonna and Sarada both look at one another, horrified.

"We have video footage from local tourists on one of the beaches in Miami, Florida. Viewers at home, I want to alert to you that this is our first time viewing this footage and it may have content unsuitable for children. We ask that you please have them leave the room now. Without further ado," the news anchor says grimly, turning to look at a monitor off screen.

Madonna and Sarada duck down when their mother glances over her shoulder at them. Once she's turned back around, Madonna and Sarada straighten up a bit more to watch the television screen.

The film is jerky for a moment, obviously taken from a camera phone. It shows the golden beaches of Malibu as it's nearing mid-evening. It scans the beach for a moment until it locates a woman wearing a red bikini pointing out over the ocean.

"What's that?" The girl in the film asks, glancing over at the camera, pulling off her sun glasses.

The camera follows her finger out into the ocean. At first, there wasn't anything easily distinguishable, but after a moment, dark figures appeared on the ocean's surface, racing across the water toward them. Everyone just stood there, dumbstruck, as the shinobi made it closer and closer, until they leap high into the sky and fireballs began to rain down onto them.

Everyone immediately starts screaming when the first fireball hits the ground. The entire beach erupts into panic as everyone begins running away, back into the city hoping to escape the wrath of the shinobi. The camera is being swung around sporadically. It slows down at some point in the city, turning around only to see a figure jump up onto the rooftop of small chain restaurant.

It was a woman. She reaches onto her back and pulls out a huge black bar, almost as large as she is tall. She sweeps it around to unravel it and reveal an overly large, Japanese hand fan. She brings it back and swipes it toward the other side, immediately creating a large torrent of wind blasting through the street. It knocks over people, kicks up papers and garbage on the streets and even blasts windows out in cars and stores.

There is a roar in the wind and everyone who isn't knocked down, ducks to hide from the torrent. People are screaming and crying around them, trembling in fear as the woman leaps off of the building and lands onto one of the cars, light as a feather.

There is a loud sound of police sirens closing in. The camera turns to see one of the police cars closing in on them. There is a blur of movement and the woman is right in front of the police car, closing the large fan, bringing it above her head and jumping into the air. She brings it down on the hood of the car, smashing the metal like paper beneath it. People scream out, horrified.

The police care blasts up into the air and soars right over her, heading toward a cluster of people, including the camera man. As it descends down on top of them, the woman turns around, opens her fan and swooshes it through the air again, a mini tornado appearing around the people and kicking the cruiser back up into the air, only to land on the roof of the building next to them.

The woman, blond with green eyes, looks down at them with a frown on her lips, before she huffs, loud enough to be audible on the camera, before turning around and walking away, disappearing around the street corner.

"Jesus Christ," someone yells. "Oh my God!"

The video ends and the news anchor appears, his face pale in horror. He takes a moment to collect himself before he looks back over at the camera, shocked. "Um, well, that's all we have right now, we will provide more news, as it comes to us."

Madonna grabs onto Sarada's hand and yanks her up the stairs. Sarada follows, numbly, unable to do anything but. It's one thing to hear about these people doing things beyond their natural understanding, it's another to actually see it.

Madonna pulls Sarada into her room and closes the door, walking over to her bed and sitting down. She looks up at Sarada with a pale face and wide eyes. "I... don't get it... how in the world did they do that? I thought..."

"Isn't it impossible for them to cross out of the Bermuda Triangle?" Sarada asks, a horrified lilt to her voice. She didn't move from where she was standing by the door. "That's what our teacher told us! How did they do that?"

Madonna shakes her head. "I... I don't know. But... what I don't understand is why did she save them?"

Sarada's eyebrows pull together. Was she and Madonna watching the same video? There was a lot more havoc than saving going on there. "What do you mean?"

"At the end, with the police car?" Madonna says. "It was about to fall right on top of those people. Why didn't she let it? Aren't they suppose to be evil monsters without a touch of humanity? So then, why would she do that?"

Sarada blinks a few times in confusion. "I... I don't know."

 _For the Reviewers:_

 _1\. GabxLuci027: I'm not sure what you are referring to. ^.^' Sorry! I don't have a story called Hell of the Unexpected and There is a Reason. But thank you! :D Sorry about the wait!_

 _2\. mizzanimequeen: I am super sorry about the wait! I'm glad you are interested, thus far!_

 _3\. Zero-Tails317: I'm glad to hear it! Sorry about the wait!_

 _4\. 1ItachiUchihagurl: Aww! You are super sweet! I'm so sorry about the long wait! x.x_


End file.
